Mixtapes
by OVEGI
Summary: Let's create a mixtape of all our favorite songs and keep it as a memory for when we forget about each other.


**A/N: **Oi there readers! OVEGI is back from her long...long break to bring you a new story. This fic is based on the song "Stereo Hearts" by Gym Class Heroes. I like that song so much that I just had to make a fic based on it. So basically this is an AU fic where Yang runs a music store. If you don't like AUs then don't read. Characters may be a little OOC so I'm sorry if they don't fit into canon.

Also, there may be spelling and grammar errors here and there so I apologize for that. My word is acting up so I can't use it. I do proofread though but there still might be some mistakes since I read fast. There's slight drug and alcohol use and language. Rating may change.

So after you're done reading this here chapter, I'd appreciate it if you left a review and tell me what you thought of it. Criticism is welcomed as always mates. Now, without further adieu, enjoy!

**I don't own RWBY**

* * *

><p>Vale is home to the many large companies in Remnant. Those companies are owned by rich families. Those families are the most known families in all of Remnant. The bad thing about those large companies though is that they bankrupt the smaller companies that are owned by not so rich families. They get torn down and replaced by other big companies. Most of it happens in Vale, which causes outrage to those smaller company owners.<p>

Though, not all of them get torn down like "Vale's Music Store",owned by the Xiao Longs. The person who runs the store is Yang Xiao Long, Mr. Xiao Long's oldest daughter. She only gets a few costumers. People don't buy music nowadays since they have cellphones, mp3-players, and radios now. Those people who do come into the store are just regular costumers or curious people looking to see what's available.

She does not find her job boring even though she doesn't get that many costumers. In fact, she enjoys it. Sure it is a bit quiet and empty, but she uses that quietness to play some music around the store. She mostly plays new music, but sometimes she'll play some old music. She also enjoys making mixtapes for customers and putting their favorite songs together. She was never bored, not one bit.

The sound of a small bell caught her ears. The bell would ring every time the front door of the store opened. That meant she either had a costumer or it was just another curious person. She looked up to find a girl possibly around her age enter the store. For some odd reason, the blonde did not react to how she reacted to her regular costumers. Usually she'd flash them a smile and say her regular introduction, but instead she brightened and got up from her seat.

The person who had entered the store was a snow haired girl with icy, blue eyes. Her long ponytail was draped to the side and swayed when she'd walk. What caught the blonde's attention the most was the scar that covered her left eye. She was curious to where that came from but knew better than to ask. This girl was _beautiful._

"Excuse me?!" The girl asked, glaring up at her.

Yang's eyebrows raised in surprise at the sudden tone of voice but then realized that she said her thoughts out loud. She's never had such a problem like that before. So, why is it happening now? She cleared her throat as if trying to brush what she said aside. She then gave a bright smile, like she'd give all her visitors.

"Hello, welcome to 'Vale's Music Store'. We have every type of music you're looking for so take your time." She said.

The girl rolled her eyes and turned away from her. "Can you tell what genres of music you have exactly?"

The blonde's smile turned into a wide grin, "We got HipHop, all the way to Pop, the classical Rock, Metal, Rap, Jazz, Classic Music, and the Blues. But, those are just the main ones. We have MANY more genres in this store. That's why I said take your time." She paused. "What type of music are you looking for?"

"Opera," she answered.

"Oooh, then you're looking for Classical Music," Yang said then point towards an isle labeled "Classic Music". "It's in this section, I'll show you."

The girl opened her mouth as if to say that she would rather go by herself but instead left it alone and nodded. She followed Yang into the section where their destination was.

"So uh...who's your favorite Opera singer?" The blonde asked as they stopped. "Or...singers."

She didn't know why she was feeling so awkward around this girl. She was just a normal costumer like everyone else. Then, why is it so difficult for her to talk to this girl? She needs to pull herself together or the girl might leave due to her awkwardness.

She cocked an eyebrow, "Well, if you're that curious, I have many favorite singers. One of them being Natalie Dessay."

"Here ya go," Yang said as she grabbed one of the said singer's albums off the shelf. Then added, "To be honest, I'm not really an Opera fan but I do enjoy listening to some of it."

"Yea..." She replied boredly as she took the album.

_Dammit Yang, you're making a fool out of yourself in front of this hella cute girl, _the blonde thought. She did a double take before thinking again, _Did I just call her cute? Screw it, I don't care anymore. I'm not letting some random, cute girl get the best of me. YANG XIAO LONG!_

"So is there anything else you want?" Yang asked, trying to get the girl to stay a little longer. Possibly long enough to get her name and maybe her number. "You did say that you had many favorite singers. I could create a mixtape for you and put some of the songs together."

This caught the girl's attention and actually made her interested, "You can really do that?"

Yang grinned from ear to ear, "Of course I can Princess. It may take a while though. It depends on how many songs you want."

She turned back to the collection of albums from various artists. Biting her lip, the girl went it deep thought, trying to figure out what she wanted. She was supposed to just get one thing from this store but the blonde's offer made her really interested. So, she took a few CDs of her liking off the shelf and handed them to her, including the one in her hand.

"Put these together, please," she told her. "I don't necessarily mind which songs you put on it."

"Alrightly then." Yang gathered the albums and led the girl to the counter. "Okay so this might take a while. You could wait here until I'm done or...you could give me your number and I'll call you when I'm done creating this." She hoped that the girl would pick the second option.

The girl didn't hesitate and answered, "Mm, well I have somewhere to go after this so I might as well give you my number. Do you have a pen and paper?"

The blonde brightened. "Ah, yea." She pulled a pen out of her pocket and grabbed a piece of paper from under the counter and handed it to her. "Here ya go Princess."

The girl wrote down her number and gave it back to her.

"Alright so, would you like to pay for this now, or later?" She asked.

"Now please," the girl answered.

Yang nodded and started typing on her register. She then looked up for a moment, "Cash, Credit, or Debit."

The girl gave her a look. "Cash."

"Right," she said nervously, "Then that'll be 15 Lien please."

The girl paid for it then began to leave. Before she could though, Yang called after her, "I didn't seem to get your name Miss."

"Weiss," she told her. "Weiss Schnee."

After that, she walked out, leaving the blonde standing there in awe at her name. _What a lovely name, _she thought before getting to work on the tape.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright, that's it for now. A friend of mine used to work at a music store and would always create mixtapes and decorate them for me of my favorite songs. They're really fun to make and it's not just something you do just to mash songs together in it. But anyway, thanks for reading and I'll see ya guys later. OVEGI out!

Please don't forget to favorite, follow, and review if you like the story...


End file.
